


Nausea

by mermaibee



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bulimia, Depression, Developing Relationship, Gen, I don't really now how to self diagnose this.., Mahiru is a hero, Mental Health Issues, Pre-Relationship, Starvation, is that what it's called..?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaibee/pseuds/mermaibee
Summary: He would have withered away forever, but he didn't.He saved him.





	Nausea

**Author's Note:**

> (... this was a depressing drabble I wrote at 2 in the morning to help me through my own nausea.. it helped..)
> 
> unbeta'd, duh... it's 4 in the morning now.. I'm sleep deprived so please, if there is a mistake, kindly let me know.. thank you... ^^ ... enjoy I guess..?

Nausea

There are days where it isn't noticeable. He passes through the day only ever noticing the slight rocking of fluids in his head. Maybe there might have been the occasional crash into an object from sudden vertigo. Sometimes he doesn't even realize he has it, up until he stands too fast or suddenly lays down. But even when he's relaxed to the best of his capabilities, the boy's throat will still be constricted with phantom feelings of bile rising. This is his normal way of life.

He wants to puke.

On the bad days, the world is upside down. Keeping his eyes open isn't an option and the world falls beneath him as he wastes away. The servamp wonders if he will even make it to a trash can or the nearest restroom. Will he even make it out of the bed? He's learned that the side of the toilet may have become more familiar and commonplace than his own room but it became too troublesome having to clean the waste that wouldn't make it to the porcelain bowl. The bedside was easier as long as he had a trash can by its side. With a faithful bucket by his head, He never had to stand up to force the acid from his stomach. And when all of the bile was out and he was left empty and aching, there would still be hours of dry heaving to accompany the ever present nausea. The weakness of his limbs that couldn't support his weight and harsh breathes that never allowed enough hair to properly breathe were bonuses.

One of the most annoying things about his problem was people. It always amazed the servamp of sloth. Somehow, a person's mere presence would always and unfalteringly amplify his sickness. It was worse when it was family. A pitying glance from afar; an arm clutching painfully at his own stomach. A question of concern; a tight lipped mouth keeping him silent and holding back the throw up in his mouth. The nausea only intensifies when they are next to him, trying to rub circles into his back that only make him throw up more. He also can't stand it when they come to his place on impromptu visits, not giving him a warning ahead of time to try to hide the puke stains or spray air freshener in the rooms. At least to try to make it seem like he cared about his living space. He's made it a habit to hide it now. It's easier to lessen their worry, and in turn decreasing his own. The constant nagging of dry heaving is in the back of his mind still but he's gotten good at looking apathetic and perfected a look of default sickness. Seeing their concerned faces and knowing that he has caused them an inconvenience of worrying over him only heightens his self-awareness. His belly churns violently and it hurts his entire being. So he locks himself away and avoids all the people he knew and didn't know.

Starving had become routine now; hand in hand with the nausea. It was easier to avoid the mess by not eating. He didn't even need sustenance so his mind didn't have to worry at all. Just bearing through the random intervals of hunger pains that hit with enough power to knock him to the floor and he felt his problems were basically solved.

But then Mahiru came along.

The one time he allowed himself to make a mistake and follow his delusional idea of curing his boredom at home with potato chips and soda, was the day he should've died for idiocy. He left the run down place he stayed thinking he could actually make it across the street to the convenience store but couldn't even make it past the alleyway next door before his body collapsed. When was the last time he actually walked? When had the world spun so fast before? The vampire had never even noticed that he had left out the door in broad daylight. The world had seemed so dark to him at the start of his impulsive mission. Where had it all gone wrong? The servamp's body had already gone under change from the sun without his realization. His small, black cat form sprawled on the floor, hair oily and filled with dirt, a slight trail of foam beginning to drip out his mouth. "Maybe I should have drank some water before I left" being his last thought before letting his heavy eyelids fall closed.

The next time he wakes up is to empty the contents that had filled his stomach once again.

But he hadn't eaten.

The slight ringing in his head seems to grow higher in pitch as the dizziness calms. He then realizes that he's wearing a bell.

What a bother.

"Kuro? You're eyes are open!"

Oh no.

The second his terrified gaze meets with the boy with plain brown eyes, the nausea is back and his stomach is trying to now reject itself alongside the mess that surrounds him. He can faintly hear footsteps rush toward him and he suddenly feels like he's floating.

It's warm.

This is how he meets Mahiru Shirota and is given the name Kuro.

Mahiru handled the small cat with the utmost of care as he steadily rushed to the bathroom, turning the sink faucet to run warm water and pulling out a clean towel from a drawer. Doing his best to not jostle the sick feline, he wets the towel and soothingly pets Kuro's coat to ease his dry heaves. Kuro is choking on air but the boy continues diligently on his task of cleaning the cat's mouth from obscuring bile. All the while, the boy is whispering sweet encouragements and reassurances to the small animal and Kuro blearily realizes that he's not nauseous. No terrible stomach pains. No vertigo. Just a dry mouth from dehydration. No pain, just the comfortable feeling of being encased in a warm hold.

Kuro wonders if this is normal.

And in that moment with a small bottle filled with water placed to his mouth, a young boy cradling a clean and fluffy dried cat in his arms with the love of a mother holding her child, Kuro knows that this boy would be the beginning and the end his life.

He made the nausea go away.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ..y'know.. I really wish I had a Mahiru to take my nausea away too.. ^^; this is as close as I can get it I guess!!..
> 
> Tumblr: https://mermaibee.tumblr.com
> 
> IG: _mermaibee_
> 
> ...thank you for reading...


End file.
